


Small World

by LittleLinor



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mushy Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: Mikuru runs into Kazumi somewhere unexpected, and sticks her nose where it does, maybe, actually belong.Sequel toHis World





	Small World

**Author's Note:**

> Kazumi is so soft please protect him

The day had been good for Mikuru Shindou.  
She had woken on time with her first alarm instead of having to suffer through three of them to drag herself out of bed, she'd had time to have a real breakfast with Chrono before he headed to school and she to work, and at merely one thirty in the afternoon, her day was unexpectedly done, thanks to a meeting that got forwarded—a meeting that had ended with a solid and advantageous deal with a client company, that her right hand man (he really deserved a raise, and now they could maybe afford it) had diligently smoothed the way for over the last few weeks, overcoming the initial hesitation that their now partner's representative had shown when he discovered the company was run by a woman.  
And now she was free. She could have gone home, but Chrono was still in school, and would likely want to join his friends after that, and she was too restless to hang out at home alone, even though everyone lauded the benefits of relaxing and indoor self-care. She could take a bath, she supposed, but then what? Lazing around in her bathrobe with cocoa really wasn't her style.  
Instead, she considered treating herself to coffee and cake, and was glancing inside a cute yet elegant café for inspiration when a familiar silhouette and light hair caught her attention.  
She squinted. She couldn't see his face, hunched forward as he was with his elbows on the table and his head pressed inside his hands, but it looked like Kazumi all right: his hair's colour was rare enough, but the way it was cut and styled was unique, and the turtleneck he was wearing underneath solidified her opinion.  
She hesitated. It was none of her business, really. Kazumi was an adult, or almost one legally, and seemed like a stable young man. And they had only met a couple of times; maybe poking her nose into his business would be rude. But on the other hand… he was Chrono's boyfriend, someone she knew Chrono hoped she would consider family, and besides… she knew all too well what it felt like to be burdened by too much responsibility at a young age. And even when he was in the best of moods, Kazumi wore his burdens like a second skin, hiding them in plain sight.  
She stepped into the café.

Kazumi still hadn't looked up. As she walked closer, she noticed his phone on the table, half hidden behind his elbow. Gently, she approached until she was standing a careful foot away from his table.  
“Kazumi?”  
He jumped, more than she would have expected, looking around himself as if caught doing something wrong. She held back a frown.  
“Oh—Mikuru. Good afternoon.”  
“I'm sorry for disturbing you; I saw you through the window and thought I'd come to say hello.”  
“That's nice of you. I'm sorry for my reaction—I was a little lost in thought.”  
She gave him a smile.  
“Do you mind if I sit?”  
He seemed to relax, at least a little.  
“Not at all. It's a pleasure to see you here.”  
She put her bag down and sat on the chair opposite him. He smiled back, recovering some of his countenance. But even though he didn't seem to have cried, his eyes were tired and a little red.  
“What brings you in this area, Mikuru?” he asked pleasantly.  
“Oh, business. It went unexpectedly well, and now I suddenly have the afternoon free. I thought I'd treat myself to coffee, but it seems you had the same idea.” He smiled at her small talk, but seemed almost desperate for some normalcy. She braced herself a little, then lowered her voice slightly and asked: “Kazumi… I'm sorry for poking my nose into your business, but… is everything all right? You're looking unusually tired.”  
His smile evaporated, leaving behind something small, tired, sad, and a little scared.  
“I…”  
“… Chrono won't talk about it, but I noticed you don't like to mention your family. Are things tense with them?”  
He did smile, this time, derision slipping on his face like a painful solace.  
“I suppose 'tense' is one way of saying it.”  
She waited, giving him the time to decide whether to say more or not.  
“… I just had a conversation with my father. He is… displeased about my choice of electives. I chose my major based on his _suggestions_ , but I was hoping to broaden my horizons… I suppose he somehow got his hands on my detailed grades or course list.” The way he said 'suggestions' told her that there had probably been very little suggesting and a lot more ordering and taking for granted. “… having that conversation in public was even more stressful… he, of course, had it alone within the safety of his office,” he added with a touch of bitter humour.  
Somehow, the bitterness reassured her a little. He was at least aware enough of what his father was doing to call it out, even if he might not be able to do it to his face. It didn't quite help with the situation, but it did give her hope that he would be able to heal someday. Hopefully sooner rather than later.  
“I see… what _do_ you study, if you don't mind saying?”  
“Economics.” He smiled. “You probably gathered what kind of social standing my family has… ironically, pushing me into this field has only made me more aware of what they are like, and how… dissociated from the modern world they actually are. There is much old money there, but they're clinging to traditions out of pride and superiority, not any values, and the way they look down on others is hurting them. From an economic standpoint, their investments have no future on the long term, and their unwillingness to compromise or seek out new partners is stopping them from evolving and adapting… honestly, if I continued in their footsteps, I don't give it a generation before everything collapses.” He suddenly seemed to remember where he was and leaned back a little with a small dismissive laugh. “Aha, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go on like this. It's just… it's not often that I can talk about something like this with someone who understands it.”  
She chuckled.  
“Oh, I understand. I've seen it happen often enough.”  
“I don't even like economics,” he sighed.  
“And he pressured you into it.”  
“I'm meant to take over and hold the family afloat, you see. Which means the weight of modernising what I can while keeping as many of their rigid rules falls on me, and they have someone to blame for what traditions get sacrificed in the process. That way, they don't have to forsake their own beliefs; I'm the one who brought the unsightly _market_ into their house. But they also don't have to give up on being The Onimaru Family. They can keep their once-beautiful garden and their staff and their right to look down on everyone.”  
Suddenly, all the pieces fit together. Not just why Kazumi had tried his best to introduce himself through his involvement in the Vanguard scene rather than their shared experiences in business or his family name, but also why he and Kazuma were _half-brothers_ , and the contrast with what she'd guessed of Kazuma's social class.  
It was no surprise that Kazumi would admire and treasure Chrono's firm morals and uncompromising honesty, if he had grown in that kind of atmosphere.  
It was also no surprise that Chrono would have grown protective of him. Her nephew had no patience for manipulators, nor for family members who failed to care for and protect their own. No wonder he wasn't eager to meet Kazumi's father; he would probably struggle to stay polite.  
“I'm sorry,” she said, earnestly and maybe a little clumsily. “Family should be there to support you.” She hesitated. “What I said when we met wasn't mere politeness. You are welcome in our home whenever you want.”  
He smiled, sad but a little flustered.  
“Thank you… honestly, I'm doing better than I was even a year ago. A lot of things happened, but… meeting Chrono… finding Kazuma again… it's given me something solid to stand on. And finally moving out has allowed me to think more clearly.” He looked up at her, smiling more brightly. “I do appreciate the invitation, though. I didn't want to intrude, but if you're offering so kindly…”  
“Please, it's nothing. If you find yourself hesitating, consider it'll make Chrono happy too.”  
“That _is_ a compelling argument.” His smile grew fond. “He is a rock in times like these, to be honest… I would have hesitated about whether to see him to calm myself, but…”  
“He's still in class,” Mikuru chuckled. “I had the same thought when I came out of work early. We really do rely on him a lot, don't we?”  
“It's what he wants, I think. And he's good at making it happen, slowly. He starts supporting you silently, and the moment you actually pay attention, he's already everywhere and you're eating vegetables you wouldn't have tried before. And he never asks for anything back,” he sighed.  
“He used to think _he_ had to pay me back for taking him in,” she sighed along with him. “Can you imagine?”  
To her surprise, Kazumi laughed, light and quiet.  
“I can absolutely imagine. It is hard even for me to push that kind of feeling away; I can't imagine what it's like for him, who was actually supported.”  
“Hmm… I hadn't thought about it like that.”  
“I don't think you did anything to cause it. Rather, considering what happened to him, it was inevitable. Didn't you feel the same, in a way, when you were left with your brother?”  
“… now that you mention it. I think that's part of why I was so eager to take care of Chrono for him. I was already weighting on him by living with him, so if I could free him some time, at least…” She sighed. “Looking back, it was stupid. But I'm glad I was there for Chrono, at least.”  
Kazumi nodded.  
“That's why… if anything, I think you should just see his lasting dedication as a sign that you were worth wanting to stay. The insecurity is normal. The loyalty, considering how little patience he has for manipulators, I think is a testament to how much he treasures the time you spent together, and how grateful he is for it.”  
“… that's very kind of you to say.”  
He smiled.  
“I think… the best parents are often the hardest on themselves. Chrono loves you a lot; I wouldn't want you to think it wasn't earned.” He chuckled. “Ah, now I'm the one who's poking my nose into things that shouldn't be my concern… I'm sorry.”  
She dismissed him with a little wave of her hand.  
“Oh, don't worry about it. It makes us even. And besides… even now, Chrono doesn't talk about his feelings much. It's nice to actually get some input.”  
He smiled.  
“Well… for now, will you let me treat you to coffee and some cake? As thanks for listening to me?”  
“No thanks is needed. But,” she added with a small grin, “I can't say no to cake. So I'll accept, if you let me do the same next time.”  
“It'll be my pleasure.”

They had a slice of cake each, and a coffee with a single small macaron, a guilty pleasure Kazumi seemed to indulge in regularly. Maybe it was fancy enough to be more socially acceptable than croquettes, she mused, but didn't comment on it. After all, she didn't want to make him hesitant to keep it up by calling attention to it.  
And besides, this café's macarons were indeed delicious. As was the cake. She didn't come to this part of the city often, but she would have to remember it.  
When they were finally done with their cake, an idea struck her.  
“Say, do you have anything pressing after this?”  
“Nothing that can't be moved; I finished my exams last week. For now, at least,” he sighed.  
“Then why don't you come have dinner with us again. I'll text Chrono that I'm home early; it'll be a surprise when he comes in.”  
“Oh—are you sure? I'd be taking a lot of your time…”  
“I'm sure. As for Chrono… well, he'd probably planned on cardfighting this afternoon, but that's nothing he can't do with you, right?”  
He smiled, shy.  
“I suppose… I don't think there's any event at the shop or branch today. … thank you for your invitation.”  
She picked up her phone. 15:02; Chrono wouldn't be that long before he came out of class now; he'd just see the message when he came out.  
**I got out of work early! Can you come straight home after school? We can have something nice for dinner.**  
Well, she wasn't lying. Kazumi definitely counted as 'something nice', in her opinion.  
She stood, putting her phone away.  
“Did you come by public transport?”  
“Yes. I make a point of using it now. Another thing my father disapproves of,” he added, with what she thought might have been a glint of vindicated amusement in his almost picture perfect professional eyes and face.  
Maybe this young man was stronger than anyone gave him credit for. She wouldn't be surprised if he one day used all the skills forcefully carved into him to turn the world around on those who had thought to use them.  
Maybe all he needed was a little support, and a little space to breathe.  
“Well, then. My car is parked not far from here. Shall we go?”

The drive was pleasant, thankfully early enough to avoid most of the traffic that would soon slow the streets to a swarming crawl, and although they didn't talk much, it was comfortable silence. There was something between them now that they were starting to understand, to acknowledge, a knowledge of a world in which neither of them really had their place but both had to make it, and a feeling of gratefulness and protectiveness towards Chrono, who'd tiptoed into their lives like he didn't want to be caught there and then stayed the moment they needed help. Differing, yet aligned objectives.  
It was nice, to have someone to share those things with. Even if it wasn't through words.  
Maybe she could introduce Kazumi to some of her friends from work, Mikuru mused. It could pay off on the long term, whether he decided to cut away from his family or take over on his own terms. And he'd have better input on the field he was forced to pursue, without having to rely on his family and professors.  
Chrono's text arrived not long after they did, the words neutral but betraying his excitement. Rather than sit in silence, Mikuru asked Kazumi to show her his deck; Chrono had talked about how challenging he was to beat, and she'd grown curious. Slowly, her own aversion to the game that had taken her brother from her was melting away: after all, it had, in its own way, brought her nephew back to her. Brought out his smile, when she hadn't been able to alone. So she wanted to understand better.  
Maybe she'd make a deck of her own someday. Not now. But maybe someday.  
Kazumi was halfway through a rather excited recollection of his vanguard's exploits when Chrono came in.  
“I'm hom—” He froze, his bag half-off. “… _Kazumi!?_ ”  
“Surprise~” she said with a grin.  
“I—what are you doing here?—I mean it's not a bad thing, I'm really happy to see you, I just didn't expect—”  
“Mikuru and I ran into each other earlier,” Kazumi explained smoothly, standing up to go meet him. “She suggested we all have dinner together.”  
Chrono shot her a look that was half 'why would you do this' and half 'thank you so much' and hurriedly took his shoes off.  
“Okay. Um. Let me put this down and get changed—do you want something to drink?”  
“We had coffee earlier… but maybe we can all share some tea?” Mikuru suggested, knowing Kazumi would find it too rude to ask himself.  
“I can do that—just. Give me a second.”  
He ran off to his room, leaving them behind. Kazumi might have been better at keeping his face neutral, but the sparkle in his eyes said as much as her own grin.  
There was so much to love, from his endearing unguarded honesty to the unrelenting determination he showed in adversity. Two sides of a very sturdy coin.  
“Okay, I'm back, let me just…”  
He went into the kitchen to put some water to boil, then came back to greet them properly. He hesitated as he reached Kazumi, no doubt wondering what level of affection was appropriate to show in front of her; Kazumi beat him to it by reaching for his hand and kissing it.  
Mikuru kept herself from laughing at the colour of her nephew's face. Somehow.  
“I—I'm gonna need to do my homework at some point,” he stammered.  
“Do you want help?” Kazumi offered.  
“… math?” he finally asked after a moment of hesitation. “He gave us a bunch of exercises for tomorrow and it takes me forever to work it out… you're good at math.”  
“It would be a pleasure,” Kazumi said brightly.

Between cards, dinner and homework, the evening passed quickly. Too quickly, almost. But watching them and talking with them, Mikuru found herself relaxing, in a way she didn't often do.  
It was like having a family again.  
In fact, she relaxed so much that she didn't pay attention to the time, or rather, decided not to. When they were done, it was later than expected.  
“Are you gonna be okay on the way back?” Chrono asked, worried.  
“Why don't you stay for the night?” Mikuru suggested.  
And after some arguing and politeness, he did.  
Just as planned.


End file.
